All Mine
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: Spinelli and Sam's relationship. Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: All Mine  
Characters: Spinelli and Sam  
Pairing: Spinelli/Sam (Spam)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Mild Language, OOC.  
Summary: Spinelli and Sam's relationship.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

*All Mine*

She's sexy, sweet and all things dangerous. It's what he loves about her. She can make him feel like a hero without even trying. All she has to do is flash those beautiful, brown eyes of hers in his direction and he instantly knows that no matter what, he'll do anything for her.

He loves his Fair Samantha. He'll be the first to tell anyone who will listen, that he's the luckiest man alive. He still can't believe that they have been married for two years. He'll never forget how they met. The two of them had met in jail, surprisingly.

He had been arrested for hacking into the Port Charles Police Department records to get Carly and Jason out of jail for breaking and entering. As he was dragged into the interrogation room a wild beauty across the crowded police station had caught his eye.

His Fair Samantha. No one ever believes him when he tells them the story of how he and Sam met. They believe that both of them had been arrested. But only because he and Sam both have copies of the documents of what they had been charged with.

None of their friends believe that it was love at first sight for both of them, but Spinelli and Sam both know better. He might not be as strong as his best friend Jason or as smooth as Sam's first boyfriend Jax, but Spinelli sure is in a league of his own.

He's intelligent and kind, funny and entertaining and just all around a man with a good heart. Spinelli knows that Sam could have chosen to give her heart to someone like Jason, but for some reason unknown to him she chose to give it to him instead.

He hopes that Sam has never regretted marrying him. He knows that they are not evenly matched. He's what other people call a nerd, but he's never once heard Sam comment on his lack of people skills or the way he dresses so he knows that she really loves him.

She takes care of him and loves him when he gets himself into crazy situations as he tries to prove his worth to Jason. She never says a word but there is a look in her eyes that he recognizes as fear and love.

The fear is because he knows she's scared to lose him and the love is there in itself, so he knows how much she cares for him. He never wants their marriage to end because Sam is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

He wakes up every morning and stares at her still surprised, always surprised to have Sam with him. He hopes that this isn't a dream but if it is, then he never wants to wake up from it.

He knows that everyone around them thinks their marriage is a joke, but to the two of them that couldn't be further from the truth. Sam rolls over in their bed and Spinelli smiles as she mutters in her sleep about stupid customers at the Metro Court, where she works for Carly and Jax.

It's not long before she wakes up, her eyes opening slowly and she blinks to get her bearings. When she's fully awake, she smiles at her husband and then covers her mouth as she yawns and then says, "What's got you up so early? Are you having trouble sleeping again?"

Spinelli shakes his head and then replies, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life, much less as my wife. You're all mine, just mine. I keep pinching myself, thinking that our life together so far has been nothing but a dream."

Sam laughs softly and then says, "It is like a dream, now. But in the beginning you and I both know how hard it was for us. I never understood a word you said, when you used to speak in your internet slang and all the nicknames you gave everyone."

Both of them laughed softly as they remembered the way Sam used to ask Spinelli to speak in plain English so that she could understand what he was saying.

He would refer to himself as 'The Jackal,' Sam was and still is 'Fair Samantha.' Jason was called 'Stone Cold' and there were so many nicknames that Spinelli had for everyone that Sam had had a hard time keeping up with all of them.

But after a few months of having to explain who each nickname was for and how each person had earned that nickname, Spinelli had taken to trying to speak normally.

Now for the most part he spoke normally, but every now and then Sam would smile when Spinelli would fall back into his internet slang and he called her 'Fair Samantha,' or if they were talking to Jason and he called the man 'Stone Cold.'

After reminiscing about the past for a little while, Spinelli and Sam get up and start their day. They take a shower and get dressed; sharing a quick kiss before Sam heads off for the Metro Court and Spinelli walks over to his computer and turns it on. As he slips into a chair, Spinelli thinks about how much his life has changed and he wonders how he ever got along without his wife.

The end.


End file.
